


Princess Justice

by abadgerinthebluebox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Akumatized POV, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Guys Win, F/M, Fanart, POV Alternating, Plot Twists, Post-Episode: s03 Ladybug, but the heroes persevere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadgerinthebluebox/pseuds/abadgerinthebluebox
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng cracks under pressure and Hawkmoth takes advantage and akumatizes her into Princess Justice. Cat Noir is distressed to see his very good friend under the control of the villain especially cause she keeps outsmarting him. If only Ladybug was anywhere to be found. Is Hawkmoth finally gonna capture a miraculous? Or is this only the beginning of a major shift in the status quo?--This is my take on what could happen if Marinette get's akumatized. It was written after the Ladybug Episode aired so it does not account for more recent canon events. But it takes place a few months after that incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts).

> Hey, it's my first fic on AO3!!  
Please let me know what you think, I'd love some feedback it's been a long time since I've posted fics publicly.  
Also, I am new to this tagging/warning system so if you feel like there are things you'd like to know beforehand, if I miss-tagged, or miss-rated let me know.  
This was written for my dear friend Julie and she yelled a lot at me, feel free to do the same.

Marinette pressed her hands against her head, her eyes stinging with tears she tried to fight back. The classroom seemed to roar around her, with whispers, accusations, LIES. She wanted to run, she didn’t want to cry in front of her classmates, but _they_ were blocking her way. Chloe's shrill laughter accompanied by Sabrina’s giggling, Lila’s nasally talking drilling into her head. How could they believe her? How could they trust her? Could they not see what she had done?

Everything started to go quiet then, her vision blurred, all her senses unfocused. She heard a voice calling her name while the world was fading away, a voice that meant something to her, something important. He might have been screaming but it sounded like it was coming from another room. It was as if an invisible wall was building around her blurring everything and leaving her all alone, that voice lost all familiarity, all meaning.

_“Princess Justice..._ _”_ A deep whispered voice sounded as if coming from inside her own mind. _“_ _ It’s good to finally have you back with me, this time both of us will get what we want. ” _

Far far away in the background she still heard that voice, insisting and pleading, she could barely make out the words, she didn’t really care to try anyway. She felt herself being shaken, but the pull of the villain was too strong for her to snap out of it.

_“Your so-called friends will take the word of a liar over yours? Well, I am giving you the power to punish the liars and traitors! All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous!”_

“I will succeed, Hawkmoth.”

* * *

  
Adrien was blasted back once the transformation was completed. Nino and Alya came to his aid, everyone else was transfixed. Marinette emerged from the purple mist with a black, white and red gown. Her skin was pale white, and hair pitch black and eyes red. In her hands a giant gavel, and around her wrist the akumatized bracelet that used to be the lucky charm Adrien had given her.

“No! Marinette, please!” Adrien tried once more, even though he knew she was already gone. “This isn’t you! If anyone can fight this, it’s you.”

“Please Marinette, be strong!” Alya echoed.

“Marinette is gone, I am Princess Justice! I will make sure justice is served to the _Right Culprit_! And anyone who tries to help the dishonest will be found _Guilty_!”

The children screamed and ran for the door. Before they could escape, Princess Justice banged the gavel against the floor causing a shock wave that made everyone fall to the ground.

“The court has not been dismissed!” She pointed the gavel at Lila. “Lila Rossi, I accuse you of lying, cheating and framing your cohorts for your crimes.” She bangs her gavel on the ground again and lightning surges through the floor and two white glowing shackles emerge at Lila’s feet, trapping her wrists. “How do you plea?”

“I didn’t do anything, I don’t know why you’re being so mean to me.” Lila cries, a good act under pressure, Adrien is sure of it. “I am innocent.”

The gavel changes colour from black to red upon Lila’s words.

“I find you guilty!” Princess Justice declares and on these words she swings her gavel at Lila, making everyone scream. Where Lila used to be a back and white mug shot is pinned against the wall, with the crimes described in bold and Lila looking terrified.

“Now...” Princess turns to the rest of the class. “Let’s see, who here believed Lila’s lies and helped her in her crimes?”

In the chaos that broke out, Adrien was able to slip away from the classroom. Many others were able to run too, but Princess Justice was hunting them down one by one. Adrien couldn’t help but look back from behind the corner he was hiding when he heard Nino scream out. Nino was shackled to the floor.

“How do you plea?” The Princess asked floating towards her new prisoner.

“Not guilty. You’re my friend Marinette, I always believed in you.” Nino pleaded.

The gavel turned white.

“Looks like you _are_ innocent. Nino Lahiffe, you are free to go.” And with that, the shackles disappeared. Nino ran to Alya and Princess Justice floated away to hunt down another student.

Adrien felt Plagg uncover himself while he sighed in relief. Even akumatized Marinette still had a strong sense of right and wrong.

“This is a disaster! If _**she**_’s akumatized we’re all doomed!” Cried out the little guy. A little uncharacteristic of Plagg to be so defeatist.

“Princess Justice may seem relentless, but Marinette is a good person. Ladybug and I will save her from Hawkmoth!” Adrien persisted, preparing to transform.

“Adrien wait, before you-”

“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

* * *

you can also see this drawing on [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2hYVwDF98A/)

* * *

_ WHERE THE HELL WAS LADYBUG! _

Was all Cat Noir could think about. Princess Justice was relentless and methodical, she easily escaped the Cat like she already knew all his moves. After Lila, Chloe, Sabrina, their teacher, principal and many other classmates, Cat Noir had chased her all the way from the school to the Park behind the Bakery. And she still managed to sentence every Parisian on the way.

This Akuma felt different, it didn’t feel like it was all Hawkmoth’s strategy. Adrien had always known Marinette was a smart and resourceful girl, seeing her cunning applied to evil was, a scary sight – if only _his_ lady was anywhere in sight. But he still had one advantage, Princess Justice was yet to have a charge stick to him.

“You know, I do love chasing princesses. Fighting them? Not so much.” He teased, coming up behind her, twirling his tail, leaning against his baton.

“Aren’t you a flirty Kitty?” There was something about hearing her use the same nickname Ladybug does that really unnerved him. “Perhaps you need to learn the consequences of your words!”

She jumped, prepared to bang her hammer into the ground. Cat Noir, extended his baton to jump higher. He’d learn the ground was not his friend when the Princess attacked. She landed and instead of hitting the ground she hit an electricity pole. Before Cat could even land on another pole nearby the glowing shackles were already flying towards him from the wires. He was grabbed and was left swinging upside down. He gulped watching her approach.

“Chat Noir, I charge you with being a lying heartbreaker! How do you plea?”

“I’ve only ever told one girl I love her, and I told the truth. If any other ladies fell for my irresistible charms it’s not my fault. Why? Do you have a crush on me Princess?”

Princess Justice growled in frustration, while her hammer turned white.

“Not guilty again!” She roared.

The shackles dissipated allowing Cat to escape and after landing on his feet he charged at her. The two of them fought gavel against baton.

“I am a very good kitty! You’re not gonna catch me in a mousetrap.”

“Oh please. You expect me to believe a boy with the Miraculous of Destruction is so innocent and pure?”

Using his fencing experience, Cat Noir was able to make her drop the gavel, turn her around, and hold her with his baton against her neck.

“It’s not about what your power is, it’s about what you do with it! If you were in your right mind you would know that. My friend Marinette always uses her gifts to help her friends!”

Princess Justice twisted the gavel between her ankles to trip Cat Noir, and when he fell back she floated away above the fountain.

“Marinette was weak! No matter how much good she did, how many chances she gave, she was betrayed by her friends as soon as someone gave them a reason to! I, Princess Justice, know better, I can see through all the lies.”

She crashed the fountain making cracks flow in all directions forcing Cat Noir to jump all over the place to avoid them.

“I saw you accusing them! Nino and Alya didn’t lie, they believed you!”

“Everybody lies!…”

Cat Noir jumped at her again but she swung her gavel against him like a baseball bat, making him fly towards a tree trunk.

“That’s it! Everybody, lies, especially superheroes.” Cat heard the unmistakable sound of an epiphany in the Princess’ voice - he had a bad feeling about that. She swung down making the ground break towards him and shackles flew again. The kitty was trapped in the tree.

“Cat Noir, I accuse you of being a liar, you lie to your family, to your friends, to everyone close to you about your true identity!”

There wasn't even a plea. What use would it been? Cat Noir choked on his words. He cried out for his Cataclysm, desperate to release from the chains, but he was too late. The gavel turned red and Princess Justice trapped Cat Noir inside a photograph.

* * *

_“Well, done my little Princess! Now, just wait till Lady-”_

“No.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“You make this mistake every time Hawkmoth. You got the kitty in a bag, and instead of taking one miraculous you lose both as soon as Ladybug shows up. I mean really, how do you expect to win, if you keep repeating your mistakes?”

_“I need BOTH MIRACULOUS!”_

“Don’t worry Hawkmoth, both miraculous will be in your reach very soon. But now, be smart and let me take Cat Noir to you, think of all the things you will be able to do with the Miraculous of Destruction.”

_“Having you on my side, was no easy task, Princess Justice, but clearly worth the wait. Come to me.”_

“Just tell me where Hawkmoth.”

* * *

She met him at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She could feel his presence getting closer, his will getting stronger as she went up. She looked down at the photo of her partner and felt numb. There was only Hawkmoth’s will throbbing in her mind. It had been easier in the beginning when the anger and desperation that caused her akumatization was still in her, balancing out his influence. But now justice had been served, and there was only him.

“This is no secret lair.” She tried to joke but it came off dry.

“Don’t be cute with me Princess Justice. Do you have it?” Hawkmoth demanded.

She handed him the photo imprisoning Cat Noir. She watched as he took his time taking the paper into his hands, examining the picture. She felt the excitement, the ecstasy of victory emanating off him.

“You’ve done well my Princess.” He grinned without taking his eyes off the photo.

“You gave me what I wanted, I got you what you wanted.” She replied with little feeling.

“Not yet. You still owe me the Ladybug miraculous. Bring it to me!” He ordered.

Princess Justice raised her hand, reaching for her ear. He looked up at her questioning. His blue eyes piercing through her. She felt as if he could see any thought that lazily crossed through her mind over the haze. It was so easy to give him all he wanted. She wanted to give him everything, because he wanted her to give him everything.

She set her hand over her heart.

“Let’s get that ring for you, then I will get you the earrings.”

“Very well.”

He set the photo on the ground and backed away.

“I am going to remove your Akuma. When I do Cat Noir will come back and I will take his miraculous.”

“Are you sure you can take him alone? Shouldn’t your partner, Mayura, be here?”

Another wave of Hawkmoth’s emotions crashed against her: pain, anger, guilt. Wherever Mayura had disappeared to all these months, she was not OK, and it was his fault.

“Mayura is none of your concern!” He snapped. “Besides, Cat Noir will be in a haze from the transformation. I am perfectly capable of taking an injured Kitten.”

She nodded obediently. She extended her arm and the purple butterfly few off her bracelet, and everything went dark.

* * *

Cat Noir came to at the top of the Eiffel tower, activated Cataclysm in hand, and a de-akumatized Marinette stumbling in front of him. He wanted to reach out and help her but realized he couldn’t touch her with his hand. When she looked up at him, she screamed.

He turned to see Hawkmoth about to jump him and he instinctively clawed at him. Hawkmoth used his cane to swat his arm away, and grabbed his neck, pinning him down on the ground. He was able to grab on to Cat’s arm rendering him incapable of using his Cataclysm.

“I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting to have to deal with your Cataclysm, but now… All I have to do is wait for you to turn back, and your miraculous is mine!” The villain threatened.

“Turn me back!” Marinette yelled.

Both men looked up surprised at seeming helpless girl kneeling on the floor.

“Any moment you wait, another hero might show up. Or he could break away. Turn me back to Princess Justice, my power can keep him down for as long as you need.”

“Marinette how could you!” Cat accused. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Princess Justice was one thing, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng helping a villain?

“I’m sorry Cat Noir, but he helped me prove Lila was lying, even if de-akumatizing me turn her back, now everyone will know what she did. I see now, we can’t always take the high road to get what we deserve. And I made a promise,” She looked from Cat Noir to Hawkmoth. “Two Miraculous!”

“My sweet Princess, you are more than I could have ever hoped for.” Hawkmoth beamed.

“SHE’S NOT _YOUR_ PRINCESS!” Chat Noir tried to struggle, but got his head banged back into the ground.

“Fly back my little Akuma, and evilize her!”

Cat Noir, was forced to watch once more his friend being covered in purple mist, his heart feeling like it was shattering. Before her face was covered she locked eyes with him again, and, suddenly, winked at him.

Princess Justice returned, and Hawkmoth rejoiced. Cat Noir took the opportunity of his distraction to kick him off of him. Both men struggled but got back to their feet, Cat was stuck between villains. But he got one thing in the fuss he was able to grab Hawkmoth’s cane and Cataclysm it.

“No more evil doing for you today, Hawkmoth.”

“Grab him Princess Justice!”

“I accuse you of lying and evil doing...” She banged her gavel and looked up with the most cunning grin on her face. “Hawkmoth!”

The cracks in the pavement moved right between Cat Noir’s legs and shackles bust out to grab Hawkmoth. The restrains brought him to his knees and Princess Justice banged her now red gavel on him, reducing him to a mugshot, with an extensive wrap sheet.

Princess Justice got turned back into Marinette who then swooned back. This time Cat Noir caught her quickly.

“Are you ok princess?” Cat lowered her to sit on the ground, kneeling in front of her.

“Yeah, I just feel drained. I can see how so many people fall for his tricks. It’s so hard to fight him. It’s like nothing else exists, and you have nothing to fight for. And can we agree to never call me that again?”

“I’m gonna have to agree with you on that one, the old guy ruined it.”Cat Noir joked, then he took both her hands, staring deeply into her blue eyes. “You were amazing Marinette! You did it. Ladybug and I have been trying for so long but you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, did it! You brought down Hawkmoth. I always knew you were special but I didn’t realize how strong you were. You saved us all.”

He could help himself to smile when he saw her cheeks turn red and she stumbled on her words like he’d seen her so many times. Though it occurred to him Marinette didn’t usually act this way with him when he was in costume.

“I just had the fortunity- the opportunity! I- I’m sorry I had to capture you. It was the only way I could think of to get him off his guard.” She apologized earnestly.

“You mean you were fighting the akumatization the entire time?”Damn, she really was amazing.

“Well… I may have gotten a little carried away at school with _certain_ people… oh, I hope everyone is alright!” Marinette blushed again and covered her face. “But I was really just playing his game, I wouldn’t have let him take your miraculous I promise!”

“Still our kind hearted Marinette I see.” He smiled at her, moving her hands away and making her look up at him with his finger under her chin. “They probably transformed back after you were de-akumatized... the first time, I mean. Now, without Princess Justice how are we gonna turn _him_ back and take his Miraculous?”

“We’ll need the Lucky Charm, that will fix everything… I mean… You need it... hm... that’s how it works right? That’s what I see in the TV.”

“Yes, that’s usually how it works. If only Ladybug would show up.” Cat explained, feeling betrayed again. Marinette fought Hawkmoth at her most vulnerable state, but Ladybug couldn’t even bother to show up.

“I’m sure if she didn’t make it, it was because she had no choice.” It was her turn to take his hand, and this time they both blushed. The two of them shared a long stare until his ring started ringing. “Besides you’re about to transform back! Call your Ladybug, and rest. I’m sure she will meet you as fast as she can, and then you can finally unmask Hawkmoth, together.” She told him confidently.

“I still got a little time left. Shall I give you a ride home?” he offered getting up and extending his hand.

“Yes, thank you, Cat Noir.”

* * *

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the News.

This is Nadia Shamac following up on the incredible developments of today’s Akuma attack. Earlier today our helicopter cameras caught the incredible twist of events when the Akumatized villain known as Princess Justice delivered a captured Cat Noir to Hawkmoth at the top of the Eiffel Tower. With Ladybug nowhere in sight it all seemed loss when Princess Justice rebelled against her master and helped Cat Noir trap Hawkmoth instead!

All of Paris has been rejoicing the fall of the villain. Even Mayor Bourgeoisie and the Captain of Police have given statements on how they never lost hope in our heroes. But the question remained: where is Ladybug? And will we learn the true identity of Hawkmoth, the villain that has been terrorizing Paris, and bring him to justice? Questions that have been unanswered until now!

Some minutes ago Ladybug and Cat Noir have been spotted arguing near the Louvre. Now we are joining them live in front of the iconic museum to watch them expose Hawmoth. It seems Ladybug has brought out old friends to help them with the task. As you can see dear viewers Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee are on site as well as the police force and more than a few curious Parisians.”

“Stay back! Your favorite heroine, Queen Been, commands you to keep a safe distance.”

“Miss Bour- I mean Queen Bee, can you give us a comment on Ladybug’s plan to expose Hawkmoth? Why has she called you here?”

“Of course Ladybug called me, I am an extremely valuable to her and a very important part of her plan.”

“You heard it here folks Ladybug has a plan, and it seems she is not taking any risks in finally taking down Hawkmoth. Let’s observe and see what happens.

Cat Noir is placing the picture Hawkmoth was trapped in on the ground and the heroes have surround it. Carapace has called on his superpower: Shelter. The protective dome will not let Hawkmoth escape until the heroes have subdued him, a very clever plan of Ladybug. Now I don’t know if you can tell from home, dear viewers, but Ladybug and Queen Bee have summoned their Lucky Charm and Venom. It seems to me like once Ladybug restores Hawkmoth, Queen Bee will paralyze him so they can retrieve his miraculous. Our heroes are taking all precautions. Ladybug is calling on her Miraculous Ladybugs now and the magical ladybugs are surrounding the picture.

What is that!?

The dome is now flowed with purple butterflies, it seems once Hawkmoth was transformed back he immediately released a swarm of Akumas. How can this be possible?

Are we about to witness our heroes be akumatized?

I can see movement inside. It seems our heroes are fighting back. Ladybug is trying to catch the Akumas but there are too many. It’s hard to tell what is going on. I cannot see Hawkmoth.

The dome has been broken!

The Akumas have flown away. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Carapace and Queen Bee are standing in the courtyard. There is no sign of Hawkmoth or Rena Rouge.”

“RENA!”

“Rena Rouge!”

“Does anyone have eyes of Hawkmoth!”

“Carapace, Queen Bee, search the crowd!”

“Ladybug has ordered Carapace and Queen Bee to search the crowd, Police are scattering to do the same.

Who’s that?

Rena Rouge is standing on top of the Louvre’s pyramid, she has just revealed she let Hawkmoth escape with her Mirage. And… She has taken his miraculous!?”

“What are you doing Rena?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“She is removing her Mirage, it’s not Rena Rouge, it’s Volpina!

Ladies and Gentleman Volpina is taking control of the butterfly miraculous and… returning the fox miraculous?”

“You can keep your old fox Ladybug, I am the New Hawkmoth! Ahahaha!”

“You heard it here first. Paris has a New Hawkmoth, and it looks like she is even more ruthless than the first. Can Ladybug and Cat Noir catch this new Villain?

This is Nadia Shamac, reporting to you live!”

* * *

Marinette laid in her bed staring into nothing. She didn’t feel angry or sad. She couldn’t. She couldn’t let herself wallow in those feelings, she thought that if she let herself feel those feelings she would go down an endless spiral so low and so dark she would be sure to be akumatized again. She couldn’t allow herself to be akumatized, not by her. Hawkmoth was a monster but he only haunted one part of her life. Lila? She had infested everything, there was no safe space Marinette could turn to Lila couldn’t use to push her buttons.

She took a deep breath, and pushed the thought away. Focused on her breathing like Miss Bustier had taught her in meditation. Still she didn’t feel at peace, she just felt numb, that’s the best she could do right now. And that’s what she’d use for as long as it took.

“Marinette.” Tikky’s sweet voice called her, sounding concerned. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known Lila would steal the miraculous from Alya before she had the chance to transform.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Tikky.”

“Ok.” Her little friend hid away.

Tikky had been so proud of her for breaking through the Akumatization earlier. She knows she had given her a scare when Princess Justice showed up. But it was all for nothing. She took a deep breath again.

She heard a musical knock on her skylight. She looked up to see Cat Noir through the glass. She opened it and climbed out. Cat gave her a hand, ever the sappy gentleman.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him.

“I just wanted to check on how you were doing?”

“Me? After what you had to deal with today?”

“That’s a very nice way of saying getting our tails kicked by a new Hawkmoth.”

She snorted. The sun had set already but the sky still had hues of orange, pink and purple. They both leaned against the railing to look at few stars that were coming out.

“Still it must have sucked.” She said, knowing very well how much it did suck. “The other Hawkmoth got away, and the new girl sounds like a really nasty villain.”

“Oh, we’ll find him. Besides, old man Hawkmoth, grumpy girl Hawkmoth, it’s all the same villain in the end.”

“It’s not…” Marinette confessed. “She’s Lila you know… Lila Rossi.”

“Yeah, I know.” Cat Noir spoke earnestly. “I remember when we first fought her as Volpina.”

“She hates me.” Marinette said, she felt like she was about to burst into tears saying that. She was shaking trying to keep it all in.

Cat grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him. “I know...”

And that made her burst out crying. She couldn’t take it anymore. Cat Noir pulled her close and hugged her tight.

“It’s going to be ok.”

“I can’t… I can’t fight her. If she akumatizes me, I can’t resist her. I’ll ruin everything.”

“I won’t let that happen.” He assured her “I promise Marinette, I know others haven’t believed you when it comes to Lila, but see it. I know the kind of person she is. And I won’t let her hurt you ever again.”

She felt a wave of relief hearing that. To know someone saw the truth, believed in her. To know she wasn’t alone. It took a huge weight off her shoulders. She finally felt the sobs settling down.

“I wish I knew who you really were, that way I could come to you, without… I don’t know… being attacked by a villain… or flashing a light in the sky with a cat on it.”

“Like Chloe does for Ladybug?” He suggested which made them both laugh. “That would be kind of cool though.”

She smiled into his chest and then realized they had been hugging for a long time. “Well anyway! Cank you for Thoming, I MEAN, Thank you for coming… I didn’t realize how much I needed a friend tonight.” She stuttered while awkwardly pushing away from the hug, she couldn’t quite meet his eyes, she felt like she was blushing.

“You’re welcome. Truth is, I’m glad I’m not alone right now either.” He confessed. “And if you do need to talk, you know, before you install your Cat Noir light.”

“I was joking about that.”

“Yeah, but I want one now.”He joked and she deadpanned at him. “But before that, I know you got friends who believe you. You can talk to them. I know one guy… He’s actually the one who told me to look out for Lila ever since she tried to get you expelled that other time.”

“Who?” She asked confused._ Cat Noir knew about when she got expelled?_

“Just… trust your friends Marinette, they are looking out for you more than you know.”

Marinette took his words to heart and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence. They watched the stars for a moment together. Then another question started to tug at her.

“Are you still mad at Ladybug?”

Cat Noir let out an exasperated sigh before he answered.

“She couldn’t explain why she vanished today… because of her secret identity. But I think it’s like you said: she must have had no choice. And she looked really sorry. She even said she’d explain it to me, after all this was done, and we didn’t need to keep our identities a secret anymore. For a while it looked like that was gonna happen today, but… I guess I’m still going to have to wait a while.”

“Do you still want that? Aren’t you scared she’ll disappoint you?” She wondered, thinking how he’d react if she told him the truth right now.

“Of course not. Whoever she is I know she’ll be amazing.” Cat Noir said in his usual certainty that always made her feel better about herself. “Though without superpowers I don’t know if there is any girl as cool as you.”

And for once Marinette had to laugh at Cat Noir’s joke, and she couldn’t stop it either. She probably sounded like a crazy person. Her emotions had been all over the place all day and now she was losing her filter.

“What’s so funny?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday.” She said whipping her tears of laughter this time.

He looked confused but didn’t argue. Instead, he just smiled at her and then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Goodnight Marinette Dupain-Cheng, thank you for being my hero today.” He said, before extending his baton and jumping away into the night.

“Thank you for being mine, Chat Noir.” She whispered to the stars.


	2. Fan art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drawings of Princess Justice to thank you guys, for the wonderful reception of my fic :D

I was not expecting this little thing I wrote to have such a positive reception, it meant a lot to receive all those kudos and the lovely comments. So I wanted to draw a little something for you guys as a thank you. I am much more of an artist than a writer.

Here is a more detailed drawing of what I imagine princess Justice would look like.

And just because I couldn't resist.

Here are both of our heroes turned bad - Princess Justice and Chat Blanc.

Once again thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this treat :D


End file.
